


Игра за обедом (завтраком, ужином и десертом)

by Otta Vinterskugge (Otta_Vinterskugge)



Category: Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Gen, Politics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 19:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otta_Vinterskugge/pseuds/Otta%20Vinterskugge
Summary: Бал у Хелсета, болтовня о вварденфелльской политике.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gra przy kolacji (śniadaniu, podwieczorku i deserze)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572801) by [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka). 

— Слышал, ваша дочь совсем слаба! — Хелсет заметно тянул слоги. — Мне нелегко это слышать.

Ведам Дрен вымученно грустно улыбнулся.

— Она унаследовала это от матери, к сожалению. Немного ей нужно, чтобы развилась болезнь. — Он задался вопросом, зачем Его Величество поднял этот вопрос.

Для чего угодно. Хелсет знал наверняка, что Ильмени чувствовала себя прекрасно, а её здоровью можно позавидовать, несмотря на хрупкое телосложение. Иначе она не выжила бы в бедных районах Вивека. Однако нет причин вытаскивать остриём кинжала сведения из Ведама, ещё нет. Не сейчас. Разговор - просто игра, чтобы убить время, то, что напомнит о сладких вероломных часах, проведённых при дворе Вэйреста. А также вежливым напоминанием, что у короля есть собственные шпионы, хорошие шпионы.

Хелсет некоторое время ждал, пока Ведам не поднесёт бокал к губам — наверняка чтобы скрыть страх — затем вздохнул, словно ласковый ветерок над Аскадианскими островами:

— Вы должны тщательно проверить это, особенно сейчас, в разгар разлада с родственниками. «Хрупкое телосложение» тут ни при чём. Вы уверены, что её никто не травит?

Хелсет почувствовал прилив очевидного и предсказуемого удовольствия при виде внезапного напряжения плеч Ведама, инстинктивного сжатия губ, горла, когда тот резко подавился вином.

В репутации отравителя есть преимущества.

— Пожалуйста, — добавил Хелсет, будто это могло остановить кашель, — будьте так добры передать дочери моё почтение. Надеюсь на встречу с ней в ближайшее время. Благо союзников Морровинда дорого моему сердцу.

Ведам вдохнул немного глубже, чем раньше.

— Это для меня честь, Ваше Величество.

Хелсет ему вежливо искренне улыбнулся.

— Ваша честь — моё удовольствие.


	2. Chapter 2

— Ваш отец — прекрасный дипломат, — заметил король. — Уверен, что никогда не буду даже вполовину так хорош.

— Эти слова сильно звучат из уст замечательного политика, — парировала Ильмени.

С самого начала вечера её тошнило. Она ненавидела всё здесь. Ненавидела балы, дворцы, серебряные тарелки и золотые столовые приборы, платья, стоившие дороже, чем годовой заработок ремесленников — и намного дороже, чем жизнь невольника. Или целой семьи невольников.

В самом разгаре бала Хелсет пригласил её на танец. Ему нельзя отказать. Ильмени танцы не выносила, но не могла откладывать встречу.

— Мы тоже… Я и моя дорогая сестра, пусть и сводная… пытались друг друга поубивать, поэтому в какой-то степени понимаю вашу семейную ситуацию, — протянул король довольно тихо, но придал речи невинный тон; и тот даже сильнее, чем слова, взбудоражил Ильмени настолько сильно, что дрожь прошла вдоль позвоночника. — Помимо всего прочего никогда бы не спустил бы глаз с того, что творит ваш дорогой дядя… Предпочитаю бороться, замышлять и плести интриги, пока чужие головы не склонятся передо мной.

— Или вас не прогонят, — усмехнулась Ильмени.

Дерзость была определённо опасна, но каждая из игр Хелсета опасна сама по себе. Удивление — хорошее оружие, но король искренне не рассчитывал на ответный удар, особенно резкий.

И действительно, какое-то чувство — волнение? гнев? удовольствие? — отразилось на его лице, мелькнуло в глазах.

— Просто. Предпочитаю чёткое завершение, односторонний результат. Выиграно, проиграно — добиться своего или погибнуть, пытаться. Как говорят, бороться. Отдать предпочтение тому, чтобы просто избавиться от вещей, увидеть, как мир меняется и не выбирать сторону. Со спокойной улыбкой делать тысячную попытку убийства целой семьи, позволить дочери стать радикальным деятелем, при этом её ни укорить, ни поддержать… Смотреть на всё, красиво изогнув губы… Дипломатия чистейшей воды. Не могу так. Немного завидую своему же приятелю. Ведаму то есть.

Ильмени не испугало бы, если бы король бросил в неё ледяное заклинание. Она не должна читать проклятую провокационную газету, вспыхнул гнев в душе, несмотря на то, Джобаша настойчиво рекомендовал.

— Мне тоже далеко до дипломата, — произнесла равнодушно Ильмени. — Не нужно играть со мной в игры, я плохой игрок. Вы мне надоели, Ваше Величество.

— Напротив, тот, кто не пытается перехитрить меня во дворцовых интригах, для меня — очень приятное разнообразие. Может случиться ошибка, как в своё время с Карродом… Наверное, слышала?

Губы Ильмени пересохли. Каррод умер не так давно, официально — из-за болезни. Неофициальная версия: Нереварин ненавязчиво сообщила королю, что его верный слуга — на самом деле шпион. Отравить воина — нетрудно.

Нереварин отправилась в сторону Акавира. Никто не мог подтвердить слухи. Никто не мог их опровергнуть.

— Слышала, что его смерть сильно опечалила вас, Ваше Величество.

Хелсет негромко засмеялся.

— О, однако пытаешься со мной играть. Ошибаешься, если думаешь, что Наше Величество этого ждёт. Наше Величество ужасно устал от этого бала. — Заученный жест, рукой король обвёл в круг целый зал.

— Слышала, что его убийство было кому-то поручено. Но это ничего не означает. Заказное убийство, — Ильмени сделала, что смогла, чтобы прозвучало с иронией, но вышло с глубокой тоской.

Хелсет, как ни странно, рассмеялся. Горьким смехом.

— Вот годный дипломатический ответ! Да, твой отец мог бы смутиться в таких… литературных… обстоятельствах. Я, однако, не он и редко чувствую смущение.

— В таком случае чего ожидаете от дочери моего отца, Ваше Величество?

— Чего Наше Величество могло бы ожидать… Правды? Может быть. Жизнь во дворце не такая… грубая, твёрдая и искренняя, как в убогих районах Вивека.

— Вопросы требуют, чтобы вы были в состоянии ответить, Ваше Величество. Я устала от танцев.

— А, поэтому вы остановились… Какая грубость с моей стороны. Останусь вашим поклонником, моя госпожа. — Хелсет окинул взглядом зал, задержался на мгновение на Орвасе и Равани.

Сердце Ильмени подкатилось к горлу. Она могла себе сказать правду, трезво, что, вероятнее всего, это игра уставшего короля, что нет никакой угрозы, просто привычка. Её отец беспечен. «Две Лампы» беспечны. Ильмени беспечна. Однако…

— Ваше Величество! — Она сжала пальцы на рукаве королевской мантии.

Хелсет бросил на неё пронзительный оценивающий взгляд. Ильмени постаралась выбросить из головы, что низко пала.

— «Две Лампы»… твоё дело правда для тебя так важно?

Ильмени не удивила непосредственность. Ответила она просто:

— Да.

— А ты думаешь, что твой отец когда-нибудь поддержива… поддержит это дело? Серьёзно?

Ильмени подумала об отцовской снисходительности с точки зрения Орваса и Камонна Тонг. О вечном маневрировании между желаниями важнейших членов Дома Хлаалу. О той всегда мягкой равнодушной улыбке, беспощадной и подобной стеклу учтивости.

— Нет, — шепнула она едва слышно; не столько от страха, сколько от внезапного разочарования. — Не сдела… Не думаю, что он это сделал бы.

— И... — закончил Хелсет, провожая её к тёте и двоюродным братьям и сёстрам, — пока об этом помнишь, всё будет хорошо.


End file.
